


Ten Years

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Cody wake up together for the first time. And Nick's got something he wants to tell Cody...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years

_**"Ten Years" (Horizons, 1986)**_  
 **Title:** Ten Years  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Summary:** Nick and Cody wake up together for the first time. And Nick's got something he wants to tell Cody...

  
**Ten Years**

Cody awoke to unfamiliar light in an unfamiliar room, and a sense of content and security. _'Chicago,'_ he remembered. A smile crept across his face as the source of his good feeling came back to him. _'Nick...'_ Hesitantly, Cody rolled on to his side, and his smile became a grin.

Nick was curled up next to him. Yesterday, after they'd returned to the motel, Cody had been watching a ball game. Then out of nowhere, Nick had shoved him hard against the wall and kissed him. Nick Ryder, his best friend, his partner. The man he'd loved since they'd met in Vietnam.

After that, they had done more than kiss. A lot more. Cody closed his eyes. Nick's lips, his touch - he'd imagined both, in the past, but last night had been real. And so much better than anything he'd felt before.

Opening his eyes again, Cody reached out and stroked Nick's cheek.

Nick blinked once, and turned sleepy blue eyes to Cody's. "Hi." A slow smile spread over his face. "Sleep well?"

"Uh huh." Cody felt a blush spreading up his cheeks. Nick's smile had gone straight to his cock. His blush deepened as the smile was closely followed by Nick's hand.

"Nice that you're pleased to see me, anyhow," Nick murmured, moving closer and leaning in to kiss him.

Still blushing, Cody stroked his hand down Nick's body, to find his partner already hard. "You've got no idea how pleased," he muttered, and kissed Nick again.

They found a rhythm, starting slow, still kissing. Cody didn't think he'd ever get tired of Nick's mouth and the way Nick's tongue probed his, knowing, confident, lewd. Nick moaned softly and Cody sped up his stroke. He groaned as Nick did the same.

"Cody," Nick moaned softly, and his name on Nick's lips brought Cody to orgasm, whimpering helplessly as tremors shook his body. As Nick kissed him again, Cody's senses spun.

Nick watched his lover's face, milking him gently, keeping his orgasm going as long as he could. He'd discovered last night that one of life's greatest pleasures was watching Cody Allen come. At that moment, Cody released the controlled front Nick knew so well and his pleasure and wonder wrote themselves across his face. "You're beautiful," Nick whispered, and let the ecstasy in his partner's expression take him over the edge as well.

Nick rolled onto his back and reached for Cody, pulling him close. Willingly, Cody cuddled against him, nestling his head against his lover's shoulder. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Nick rubbed a hand gently over Cody's back. "And I owe you an apology."

"What for?"

"I've loved you a long time, Cody." Cody raised his head, and Nick looked into his eyes. "When we were MPs - the night you kissed me..." Nick sighed. "Babe, even then I knew I loved you. I was just too damn scared to do anything about it. I'm sorry it's taken me ten years to kiss you back."

Cody put his head back down and stroked his fingers through Nick's chest hair. "Have you got any idea how scared I was the rest of that night? Thinking you'd never speak to me again?"

"I'm sorry." Nick's other hand closed over Cody's, on his chest. "It wasn't you I was running away from."

Cody felt the shudder through his best friend's body as his breath caught. "Nick, take it easy, babe," he said softly. "It was a long time ago. It's okay."

Nick tightened his arms around him. "My dad used to tell me - all the time - that I was no good, I'd never amount to anything. I've been trying my whole life to prove him wrong, Cody. There was one more thing he used to say - over and over - 'you're gonna grow up to be a fag'. I couldn't let myself love you, because that made him right. Until yesterday, when I realised he had no power over me any more. That I've got nothing left to prove to him, or to anyone else. Except you."

Cody pressed his lips against Nick's throat. "There's nothing I need you to prove, pal," he murmured, and Nick rolled over to face him.

"Thanks." Nick sighed with contentment as Cody hugged him.

"Buddy, I love you. And you know what? We've had some damn good years already. I wouldn't change them, or the stuff we've done together."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The important thing is, we were together then and we're together now." Cody drove his point home by claiming Nick's lips, kissing him hard. "Make sense to you?"

Breathless, Nick nodded. He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but that didn't seem to worry Cody who simply grinned back and pulled him in for another kiss.

"I love you, Nick Ryder," Cody growled softly in his ear. "Now, if you think we've done enough sheet-wrasslin' for one morning, how about we go and find some breakfast?"

Laughing, Nick hit him with a pillow. 


End file.
